


Tenderness and Care

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Consensual, Gentleness, M/M, Making Out, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Short & Sweet, both are over 18 btw i don't write underage, but i do not go into it, for real it's mostly kissing lmfao, some of the dialogue implies less-than-ideal past experiences for Link wrt sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Stop thinking so much." Beedle rested with their foreheads pressed together. "It's giving me a headache."





	Tenderness and Care

**Author's Note:**

> Italics on their own lines are sign language.

"Who told you it's supposed to hurt?! It's not supposed to _hurt_."

_Really?_

Link twirled his hand, lifted his head and gave Beedle a look of deep scrutiny. He pushed himself up onto his elbows.

Beedle shook his head, sitting back on his shins as he pulled his bra off.

"Really." A smile further softened his ever-concerned expression, scrunched up eyebrows creasing his brow. The warm light of the ceiling lamps highlighted his hair and the edges of his shoulder and face—picking out a few freckles here and there where they didn't fade into shadows.

Link settled back down against the pillows.

Huh.

"It's supposed to be _fun_."

Well, _that_ he had heard, widely, from everyone. And yet.

_Sounds pretend_.

Beedle sputtered, a strange noise of laughter and surprise and... sympathetic disbelief, almost.

"I'm serious!" He lay down next to Link, or mostly so, resting with his elbow against the sheets and his jaw against his palm. Half-lit, on a fine spring night. His free hand ghosted briefly over Link's chest before settling on his bare stomach.  Just a simple, flat-palmed touch. His skin was warm and dry.

With a soft exhale, Link placed his own smaller hand over the back of Beedle's. Roughed up, toughed up knuckles and calloused skin between the both of them. Being a traveling salesman in a land wracked by apocalypse and monsters couldn't have been an easy job...

They locked eyes. Maybe Link glanced along Beedle's body once, or twice—in his defense, he'd never seen the other topless.

"You're ogling."

_I'm NOT_.

"Pervert."

Link's face went a delicate shade of pink. Beedle laughed, quietly, and leaned over.

He was surprisingly good at kissing.

And he had a terribly wandering hand.

Link felt all kinds of hot around the collar. Maybe there _was_ something to this after all...

"Stop _thinking_ so much." Beedle rested with their foreheads pressed together. "It's giving me a headache."

_Hush_.

Link maybe pouted a little—he would deny it to his last breath, though. Heroes don't pout.

Beedle kissed him again.

And there went that hand... warm and gentle, but firm. Deliberate, sliding below the belt—but then Beedle paused, eyebrows drawn together in that all-too-familiar expression of worry as he peered at Link. His eyes were such a deep shade of brown, almost black... and he said, softly, "Hey. Is this okay?"

Link nodded, all flushed and flustered, and this time _he_ pulled Beedle in, lacing pale fingers on the back of his sun-freckled neck as their lips met. Beedle pulled back just long enough to get his shorts off too, and _boy_ did he have great thighs—and then back together, muscles shifting between them, with Beedle dropping kisses along Link's jaw, neck, shoulders, back to the neck as Link bared his throat. In the midst of all this, Beedle's hand took up its downward course again, exploring fingers slipping between Link's thighs.

He breathed in sharply, wrapping his arms around Beedle's shoulders. Beedle stifled a laugh against the pillow, beside Link's head. Link couldn't even bring himself to glare, instead sighing like some kind of breathless fool, eyes and heart all aflutter with Beedle's insistent caresses. One particularly bold touch, coupled with a kiss, drew a tiny moan from Link's mouth—his voice cracked embarrassingly, and he just knew he must be bright red. Beedle muttered something unintelligible but soothing.

Link reached up to touch his cheek, and Beedle smiled.

"I _told_ you."

Link would have rolled his eyes, but he was a little distracted.


End file.
